Alvin the Treacherous
Alvin the Treacherous is a character of DreamWorks Dragons. He serves as the main villain in the first season DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk, and later an anti-hero in the second season DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk. He is the Chief of the Outcast Tribe. He is voiced by Mark Hamill who also voiced The Joker, Maximus, The Hobgoblin, Gargoyle, Solomon Grundy, The Trickster, Stickybeard, Tony Zucco, Undergrowth, Fire Lord Ozai, The Red Sull, Klaw, Nightmare, Fear Feaster and Dr. Stankfoot. Info He was said to have been banished from Berk many years ago and now lives on a savaged island of other Outcasts. He, along with others, will do anything in their power to get revenge on Berk. Now that he's heard that Berk has changed because of Hiccup, he then sets out to get him. He serves as an antagonist to Hiccup in the series, wanting to capture him so that the outcasts can learn to ride dragons. Alvin was introduced in the first season in Episode 6: "Alvin and the Outcasts", where he and the Outcasts were seen fighting dragons that were attacking their island. Despite the brute strength and vicious fighting he displayed, Alvin and the Outcasts were easily outnumbered by the dragons. In order to counter against them, Alvin sets out to find the "Dragon Conqueror". After arriving on Berk, the Outcasts hold the population hostage, demanding that they be told who the "Dragon Conqueror" is. Snotlout and Astrid try to fight back, but to no avail. When Hiccup reveals himself as the Dragon Conqueror, Alvin in incredulous, but is convinced to take Hiccup to Dragon Island. Once there, Hiccup tricks Alvin into thinking he is fighting Toothless when he is actually putting on his saddle. Hiccup and Toothless then attack the Outcasts, backed up by the arrival of the other teens on their dragons and the adult Vikings on a ship of their own. During the conflict, Alvin faces Stoick, attacking him with an anchor on a rope. When the anchor is stuck in the ship's figurehead, Stoick ties Alvin's hands together with the rope. The figurehead falls into the sea, taking Alvin with it. The Outcasts' boat is then incinerated by the dragons. Having escaped to dry land, Alvin acknowledges that Hiccup and his friends ride dragons, and that the Outcasts will, too. In Heather Report Part I and Part II, Alvin holds Heather's parents hostage and blackmails her into helping him by acting as a spy. He sends her to Berk to learn the secret of controlling dragons. Heather was found unconscious by the teenagers and she makes up a story and tells the others that her ship were taken over by pirates. Hiccup graciously invites her to stay with them until it is safe for her to return home. She easily gains the trust of the boys, but Astrid catches her performing suspicious activities and eventually learns that she is a spy for the Outcasts. Heather soon learns about the Book of Dragons which has almost everything they know about them. After Heather manages to steal the Book of Dragons and Stormfly and flies back to Outcast Island, the boys realize that Astrid was telling the truth all along. Astrid manages to recover Stormfly and capture Heather, but a flaming catapult stone prevents Hiccup from recovering the book: Alvin now has the Book of Dragons. In Part II, Heather reveals that Alvin blackmailed her into helping him, but the gang doesn't buy it. They plan to disguise Astrid as Heather so she can recover the book while the others arrive at a desolate spot for extraction. Meanwhile, the Book of Dragons is blocked by a wild Gronckle and the Outcasts eventually take the book from it. "Heather" returns to Outcast Island and convinces the Outcasts that the "book will only get them far" when one of them fails to tame a Deadly Nadder. Alvin then pits "Heather" against a Monstrous Nightmare and succeeds in taming it, but when she tries to make her getaway, Alvin reveals to indeed have the real Heather's parents. The two make an exchange for Heather's parents and the Monstrous Nightmare's fire blast, but the getaway fails again and Astrid is discovered. Astrid is forced to take the Outcasts to Hiccup and the gang where Alvin attempts to persuade him into joining the Outcasts, but Hiccup bluntly refuses. The gang and their dragons don't do so hot until the real Heather and Stormfly show up and defeat the Outcasts. In a last ditch effort, Alvin flings Savage via catapult and knocks Astrid out of the sky and attempts to drop her off the cliff, but is saved by the Monstrous Nightmare and the Book of Dragons is recovered. Alvin notes the bond between the Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid, and decides that they need more than the book: they need the boy. Alvin appears again in "We Are Family Part 1. After Hiccup and Toothless arrives on the island where Toothless's family supposedly resides, Alvin & the Outcasts ambush them, taking them prisoner, but only wanting Hiccup so Alvin can train his own dragon and claim Berk for himself. Toward the end of the episode, the plan was set up by Mildew , revealing himself as a traitor to Berk. Alvin and his men then sail to Outcast Island. In "We Are Family Part 2", Alvin takes Hiccup and Toothless hostage back on Outcast Island. As they walk by cages containing a Whispering Death, a Scaldron, and a Changewing, Hiccup observes the Outcasts poorly handling the dragons and suggests some changes to their prison. Alvin takes the suggestions by putting cast iron on the floor of the Whispering Death's cage so it can't burrow and giving the Scauldron less to drink so it can't spit boiling water at a long range. Alvin also double-crosses Mildew and takes Fungus away. After Hiccup and Toothless escape with Mildew falling behind and getting captured again, Mildew reveals that his "arrest" was part of Alvin's plan in forming a temporary truce between Mildew and Hiccup so he could learn his secrets in taming dragons. Alvin then puts this to use and tames the captive Whispering Death, finally achieving his goal. Alvin appeared near the end of Live and Let Fly. He and the Outcasts appeared they were attcking Berk, but was really a diversion while Savage and Mildew placed Whispering Death eggs under the island. In Worst in Show, He, Savage, and Mildew returned to Berk to check on the Whispering Deaths, only to discover they were gone. He was about to kill Mildew, since it was his plan to plant the eggs, until he told him he could use the tunnels to get to the dragon academy. After checking several paths, they made it academy, where the teens were working with the Terrible Terrors. When Meatlug found the Outcasts, Alvin captured her and used her as a hostage. The riders used the Terrors to save her, and Hiccup and Toothless destroy the ship. Alvin appeared at the end of View to a Skrill Part I, capturing the Skrill. In the next episode, it is revealed that he is working with Dagur the Deranged to plot an invasion attack on Berk. Both chiefs were planning on betraying the other and keeping the Skrill for themselves. Alvin confronted Dagur for taking the dragon, and after fighting each other, Dagur used the Skrill to attack Alvin when he jumped into the water. Dagur had the Skrill fire into the water, electrocuting him. It is unknown if Alvin survived, as he is not seen for the rest of the episode. Alvin returns in Cast Out Part I after saving Snotlout from the Screaming Death. When he arrives on Berk, he is charged with several forms of treachery and is locked up. Alvin tries to propose a deal with Stoick and Hiccup about reclaiming his island from Dagur and having the Outcasts allies to Berk, though they refuse. Snotlout later checks on him, and Alvin says the two of them are a lot alike. When the warning call sounds, Snotlout lets Alvin out to help. He even assits Stoick in the fight. When Stoick is captured, Alvin convinces Hiccup not to go after Dagur. He is later locked up again by Snotlout. In the next episode, Alvin and Hiccup work together to save Stoick. He maybe turn to be great ally for Berk now. Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Recurring villain Category:Jerks Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Warmonger Category:Successful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fighter Category:Axemen Category:Thief Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopaths Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Betrayed villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Envious Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Scapegoat Category:Vikings Category:Barbarian Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Riders Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Honorable Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Living Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Book Villains